My Boring Life
by Pati12341
Summary: Życie Adama pełne jest niespodzianek i to nie zawsze przyjemnych... Czy zdoła sobie z nimi poradzić?
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1 'Deratyzacja'

*Adam*

Siedziałem w salonie i odpisywałem na listy fanów gdy nagle dobiegł do mnie krzyk.

Krzyk osoby która była dla mnie tak ważna a dokładniej to najważniejsza w moim całym

posypanym brokatem życiu. W mgnieniu oka wstałem z kanapy i pobiegłem do kuchni zobaczyć co takiego stało się mojej miłości.

- Sauli! - zawołałem - Skarbie co się stało?

Sauli siedział na stole a na jego twarzy malował się strach i... i obrzydzenie? Hmm... Ciekawe.

- Hej. Sauli co się stało? Dlaczego krzyczałeś?

- On tu był! - Krzyknął Fin i rzucił mi się w ramiona.

- Kto tu był? - Spytałem powoli domyślając się powodu krzyku.

- No , ON ! SZCZUR! TAAAAKI WIELKI! - Wykrzyczał blondyn.

Zaraz, zaraz...

- Szczur ? U nas w mieszkaniu?

- Tak! wyszedł zza szafki.

Tego się nie spodziewałem. Myślałem , że chodzi mu o pająka ale o SZCZURA? Skąd szczur

wziął się w mieszkaniu w którym za każdą szafką i w każdym rogu jest trutka?

Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej wyjąłem i-phona z kieszeni wybrałem odpowiedni numer i już po dwóch sygnałach usłyszałem głos:

- Deratyzacja. W czym mogę pomóc ?

- Dzień Dobry. Mówi Adam Lambert czy mógłby pan przyjechać jak najszybciej? Mam mały problem w mieszkaniu.

Odpowiedź prawie że wykrzyczałem bo zza lodówki wychylił się mały szary łepek a po chwili gryzoń jak gdyby

nigdy nic wędrował sobie po kuchni. Sauli nie przesadzał - faktycznie był wielki.

- Halo? Jest tam pan jeszcze?

Przez szczura zapomniałem o rozpoczętej rozmowie. Jak zwierzę może być tak obrzydliwe?

- Tak jestem.

- Jaki rodzaj problemu pan ma? Bo muszę wiedzieć jaki sprzęt ze sobą zabrać.

- Szczura! Mam w mieszkaniu ogromnego i obrzydliwego szczura!

-Dobrze. O jakiej godzinie mam przyjechać?

- Najlepiej od razu.

- Niestety to nie możliwe. Najbliższy wolny termin mam na jutro na godzinę 18:35.

- Dopiero na jutro?

- Tak, niestety nie mogę pana dzisiaj nigdzie wcisnąć. Przykro mi.

- Dobrze niech będzie na jutro. Dziękuję i Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia.

Spojrzałem na Sauliego:

- Niestety może przyjechać dopiero jutro.

-Słyszałem. Tylko gdzie my pójdziemy spać?

Nie zrozumiałem o co mu chodziło

- Jak to gdzie? Do sypialni. A gdzie chciałeś spać?

- Nie, nigdzie . Tylko jak to COŚ wejdzie nam do sypialni i będzie po nas chodziło ?

- Nie martw się , niech tylko spróbuje! Już ja mu dam wtedy nauczkę!

Wykrzyknąłem i pocałowałem mojego kochanka.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2 'Deratyzacja' cz. 2

-*Adam*

Wieczorem nie mogliśmy zasnąć (ciekawe z jakiego powodu :)) więc leżeliśmy przytuleni do siebie i

rozmawialiśmy o błahostkach. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i wypaliłem.

- Sauli?

- No?

- A skąd ty wiedziałeś, że to jest ON?

- Ale o co chodzi? Jaki znowu ON?

No pięknie, tak to potrafił nawijać o tym godzinami a teraz zapomniał. Uhh.

- No gryzoń. Skąd wiedziałeś , że to był pan Szczur a nie pani Szczurzyca?

Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Wcale nie wiedziałem.

- Acha.

- Dlaczego Pytasz?

- No bo myślałem , że może masz jakieś 'Super Moce' i potrafisz rozpoznawać płeć szczurów z

odległości dwóch metrów - wypaliłem z trochę za dużą ekscytacją w głosie. Oj.

- Adam ? Co ty brałeś? 'Super Moce' Hah. Nie no jutro wybierzemy się do lekarza. - Powiedział z udawaną powagą kładąc mi rękę na czoło.

- Do lekarza? Czego jeszcze?

- A może tak mały szantaż?

- Dalej, dawaj.

- Jeśli twierdzisz , że wszystko z Tobą w porządku to zamiast iść do lekarza zatańcz teraz Makarenę na stole. :)

- A może frytki do tego? - Burknąłem

Sauli widząc moją naburmuszoną minę wybuchnął tak głośnym śmiechem , że pewnie było go słychać w Polsce.

Po chwili śmialiśmy się razem. Tak roześmiani zaczęliśmy się całować a potem była już tylko przyjemność...


	3. Chapter 3

-*Sauli*

Rano obudził mnie dzwonek w komórce Adama.

- Kto dzwoni o tak wczesnej porze? - Wyszeptałem próbując sięgnąć i-phona, lecz ledwo co zdołałem ruszyć ręką a poczułem ramiona czarnowłosego zaciskające się ciaśniej wokół mojej talii. Telefon przestał dzwonić by za chwilę zacząć od początku.

- Ugh! - Wydusiłem z siebie - nawet nie dadzą człowiekowi pospać!

Nagle komórka spadła na panele roztrzaskując się w drobny mak- no pięknie. Ale ten dźwięk obudził Adama. Otworzył szybko oczy i wybełkotał zaspany.

- Co się dzieje? Gdzie strzelają?

- Nigdzie głuptasie. Tylko na przyszłość nie kładź komórki na brzegu szafki bo gdy znów ktoś będzie się do Ciebie dobijał o 8 rano to wibracje zepchną ją na podłogę.

- Acha . Fajnie. A kto dzwonił?

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia.

- Jak to ? Nie sprawdziłeś?

- Chciałem , lecz jeśli ma się chłopaka który gdy tylko się poruszysz zaciska uścisk to najlepszym wyjściem jest się po prostu nie ruszać. No chyba, że ktoś chce zakończyć swoje życie poprzez uduszenie - wymamrotałem.

- Oj. Przepraszam. Nic Ci nie zrobiłem?

- Nie nic mi nie jest. Choć nie można tego powiedzieć o twoim i-phonie. Życzę miłego szukania części Kochanie.

- Nie pomożesz mi?

- Nie. Ja idę szykować śniadanie-mówiąc to wstawałem z łóżka.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz - złapał mnie za rękę uniemożliwiając mi dalsze wykonywanie mojego szatańskiego planu (czyt. Robienia śniadanka)

- jeszcze zobaczymy - próbując się mu wyrwać prawie nadepnąłem na obudowę telefonu (a raczej jej część) Upss...

- Proszę pomóż mi . - powiedział Adam robiąc minkę pt. 'Puppy Eyes'.

dlaczego ja mu zawsze ulegałem? Wystarczyło, że tylko spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem a już nie potrafiłem mu odmówić. To się widocznie nazywa 'miłość' Ehh...

- Dobrze już dobrze, pomogę. odparłem

- Dziękuję. Wiesz jak bardzo Cię kocham. Prawda?

-Taaa... Nie podlizujesz się troszkę?

- Ja? Nieeeee :)

- Yhm. Wazelina.

- Oj tam, oj tam- odpowiedział i przytknął swoje usta do moich a językiem rozsunął mi wargi, ustąpiły zaskakująco łatwo. Całowaliśmy się, aż zabrakło nam powietrza w płucach. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie próbując złapać oddech.

- Kocham Cię - wydyszałem.

- Tak. Teraz to mnie kochasz a przed chwilą nie chciałeś mi pomóc zbierać telefonu z podłogi- odparła czarnowłosy udając obrażone dziecko.

- No właśnie telefon! Mogło chodzić o coś ważnego.

- Tak jasne. Już zbieram. Hej uważaj! Tam leży bateria! - krzyknął widząc, że zamierzam postawić nogę na baterii od i-phona której oczywiście nie widziałem.

- Oj. Sorki.

Składanie telefonu zajęło nam więcej czasu niż szukanie części. Dziwne... Jak bardzo skomplikowana może być komórka. Skończyliśmy około 10. Łał.

*Adam*

Nareszcie. Udało się! Kto by pomyślał, że kartę pamięci trzeba ''wkliknąć'' bo inaczej fon jej nie widzi ? Ok zobaczmy kto dzwonił.

- Ojej, niedobrze.

- I co, kto się dobijał?

- Będę miał przesrane.

- Kto?

- Menadżerka

- Ojć.

- No właśnie

Wybrałem numer i nawet nie zdążyłem wymyślić jakiegoś wiarygodnego kłamstewka. Przecież jej nie powiem , że przez półtora godziny składałem telefon... Ugh. Odebrała od razu.

- Gdzieś ty był? Próbuję się do Ciebie dodzwonić już od dwóch godzin!

- Sorki. Telefon mi się rozładował.

- Ach... Adam Adam. Dobra. załatwiłam Ci wywiad na dzisiaj.

- Tak! To świetnie. A o której?

- O 18;30

- Co? Nie da się tego jakoś przesunąć? Chociaż o godzinkę?

- Niestety nie. Zaplanowałeś już coś na tę godzinę?

- Yyy. tak. O 18;35 przychodzi deratyzator.

- Ty sobie chyba jaja robisz!

- Uwierz mi - chciałbym

- No trudno.

- Dobra pogadamy o tym później.

- OK. Pa

- Pa

Rozłączyłem się.

- I o co jej chodziło - spytał Sauli

- Mam dzisiaj wywiad...

- To świetnie - przerwał mi

- ... o 18;30

- ohh. I co teraz?

- Nic. Odwołam

- Jak chcesz ja mogę zostać i poczekam na tego gościa.

- Nigdzie nie idę. Słyszysz mnie?

Następnie zaliczyliśmy łazienkę i kuchnię do której wszedłem z miotłą w ręce :)

Po zjedzeniu śniadanka zasiedliśmy przed telewizorem i Sauli włączył jakiś horror na DVD

(nie chcę nic mówić ale szczurów to się boi a po horrorach śpi jak niemowlę...) Nie wiem co to było ale w paru momentach krzyknąłem.

Naprawdę dobry film. Potem zaczęliśmy oglądać ''Czystą Krew''. Tak się wciągnąłem, że nie skapnąłem się która to już godzina. Dochodziła 18.

Za chwilę miał się pojawić szczuro-łap.

Nagle Sauli wystrzelił jak z procy i pobiegł do łazienki. Poszedłem za nim. Ale zakluczył drzwi. Słyszałem tylko odgłosy wymiotowania. Ojejej.

- Sauli mogę wejść?

- Nie. Idź sobie.

- Pozwól mi pomóc!

- Nic mi nie pomoże!

Co mu jest zatruł się czymś? a może... Już wiem ! A może jest w ciąży?

- Sauli a nie jesteś przypadkiem w ciąży?

- Haha. Bardzo śmieszne.- mruknął wychodząc z łazienki.

Ale nie zdążył dojść do kanapy a musiał tam wracać.

- Może zadzwonię do lekarza?

- Nie. nic mi nie będzie. To tylko zatrucie pokarmowe.

Jakoś w to nie wierzyłem. Ale dobra jak chce. Możemy poczekać, i jak mu nie przejdzie zadzwonię do znachora. Nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpi!

Drzwi się otworzyły

- Chyba wyrzygałem wszystko...

- Chodź zaniosę Cię do łóżka.

- Dobrze.

Która to już godzina? 18;40. Hmm. A tego nie ma. Szczuro-łap nawalił. Sauli chory. Ojć ale się porobiło...


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4 '' Rozmowy'

*Adam*

Sauli nudząc się ciągłym leżeniem w łóżku wpadł na pomysł

żeby poczytać listy od fanów i poodwiedzać fancluby przyznałem , że to nawet dobry pomysł a więc tak pierwszy wylosowany przez Fina list:

''Kochany Adasiu chcę Cię prosić o autograf (Adres na odwrocie koperty) i podziękować za to, że jesteś moją lampką w tunelu i sensem mojego życia.

Twoja muzyka pomogła mi przetrwać najtrudniejsze chwile mojego 25-letniego życia. Bardzo chciałabym Cię poznać... Mam nadzieję, że w następnej trasie

koncertowej zahaczysz o Polskę (państwo z którego pochodzę i które jest ukryte za bogatymi Niemcami) i zaszczycisz nas chociaż jednym koncertem.

Chciałabym też wiedzieć czy dotarły do Ciebie filmy nakręcone przez Polaków i petycje.

Całuję Natalie

- Polscy fani są coraz bardziej zdesperowani- westchnąłem

- To w końcu ulżyj ich cierpieniom i wybierz się do tej całej Polski!

- Poczekaj. Jestem ciekaw co jeszcze zrobią, żeby ściągnąć mnie do ich kraju :)

- Adam, Adam, Adam jesteś okrutny!

- Wiem - uśmiechnąłem się - i właśnie za to najbardziej mnie kochasz. Prawda?

- Yhm... Jasne. Kocham to Twoje chore poczucie humoru i zamiłowanie do dręczenia fanów- powiedział Sauli mega-komicznym głosem.

Dryyyńńńń!

- A kogo to przyniosło? - Spytałem sam siebie.

- Może deratyzatora ?

- Taaa. Możliwe.

- Idź sprawdź bo Sauli jest ciekawy a zabroniłeś mu wychodzić spod pierzynki.

- Teraz to mnie słuchasz a przed chwilą kłóciłeś się, że nie będziesz ciągle leżał!

- Oj tam Oj tam.

- Adaś!

- Mama! Co z niespodzianka! Co Cię do nas sprowadza?

- Wpadłam na pomysł, że może zrobię placek :) i przyniosę go wam, trochę kalorii nie zaszkodzi a ty Adasiu ostatnio zmizerniałeś.

- Mamo. Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, że i tak nie jestem i nie będę chudzielcem. Od urodzenia mam ''parę'' kilo za dużo. I tak już pewnie zostanie.

- Bredzisz. Nie jesteś gruby.

- Jestem, jestem a Ty mnie jeszcze tuczysz.

- Kochanie kto przyszedł? - Sauli nie dość , że był ciekawski to jeszcze niecierpliwy :)

- Moja mama! - odkrzyknąłem

- Ach! Dobra. Jak będziesz wracał możesz przynieść mi szklankę wody?

- Jasne!

- Co się stało Sauliemu? - Acha. Mama zauważyła brak 50% mieszkańców tego mieszkanka.

- Męczą go wymioty ale nie pozwolił mi zadzwonić do lekarza.

- Wymioty? A boli go gardło? Albo ma gorączkę?

- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu nagle zerwał się z kanapy i pobiegł do ubikacji. Podejrzewa zatrucie pokarmowe ale przecież jedliśmy to samo a mnie nic nie jest.

- Hmm. Może zostać z wami i pomóc na przykład w gotowaniu , sprzątaniu albo praniu?

- Nie mamo, poradzimy sobie, jesteśmy już w końcu dorośli :)

- Wiem. I to mnie przeraża. Boję się, że za parę lat będziesz odwiedzał mnie tylko w moje urodziny.

- Nie martw się. Na pewno tak się nie stanie.

- Dobrze, ja wpadłam tylko przynieść placek. Do zobaczenia Adasiu i pozdrów ode mnie symulanta.

- Dobrze mamo.

- A i jeszcze jedna rzecz.

- Jaka?

- Ja chcę mieć wnuki! I to jak najszybciej.- powiedziała Leila i zniknęła za drzwiami.

- Dobrze mamo. Nawet nie wiesz z jaką pasją się o nie staramy każdej nocy -

dodałem kiedy już nie mogła mnie usłyszeć i głupi uśmieszek wpłynął na moją twarz.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5 'Sen'

*Sauli*

Gdzie ja jestem? Tak strasznie tu zimno...

- Adam! - zawołałem.

Odpowiedział mi głośny warkot dobiegający zza moich pleców. Odwróciłem się.

Parę metrów ode mnie na pomoście stał ogromny wilk a z jego pyska kapała piana. Wścieklizna.

Zaraz, zaraz - pomost? Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?

Znajdowałem się pośrodku jeziora po ramiona w lodowatej wodzie, jak nic złapię zapalenie płuc.

Nagle stało się coś bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwnego, a mianowicie ten wilk zaczął zmieniać się w człowieka. I to nie w byle jakiego człowieka.

Chwilę później na miejscu wilka stał Adam a ja ciągle zamarzałem.

- Adam,Koniec zabawy. Chodź tu i mnie wyciągnij bo nie mogę się ruszyć - cały skostniałem.

- Nie wyjdziesz stąd - odpowiedział czarnowłosy ale jego głos brzmiał jakoś inaczej. Tak... No nie wiem przerażająco.

- Co znaczy 'Nie wyjdziesz stąd' ? Adam to nie jest śmieszne! I co się stało z Twoim głosem?

- Z moim głosem jest wszystko w najlepszym porządku, tylko Twój kochaś trochę opadł z sił. Bardzo łatwo było go opętać. - odpowiedział potwór.

- Że co? Jak śmiałeś? -przestałem traktować go jak postać senną bo naprawdę zacząłem się bać.

- Nie docenialiście mnie więc teraz zostaniecie za to surowo ukarani!

Jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią a kły wydłużyły się.

On jest jakimś mieszańcem!

-Pomocy! Pomocy! - krzyczałem.

- Krzycz sobie! Krzycz, i tak nikt Cię nie usłyszy !

Obserwowałem z przerażeniem każdy jego ruch.

Podleciał do mnie i zaczął dusić.

- Zginiesz, ale chcę abyś cierpiał!

- Nie...

- Sauli! Sauli! Obudź się! - Usłyszałem głos którego tak bardzo potrzebowałem. Potwór nadal mnie dusił. Co jakiś czas przestawał a potem zaczynał od początku.

- Odejdź! Ja nie chcę umierać.

- Sauli. Kochanie. Ty nie umierasz. To był tylko zły sen.

Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że znajduję się w swojej sypialni wtulony w Adama.

- Ale... jak to... się stało...? - wydukałem

- Co się stało?

- No przecież opętał Cię jakiś duch i potem zacząłeś mnie dusić!

- To był tylko zły sen.- powtórzył Adam - Chcesz mi go może opowiedzieć?

- Ja... Ja sam nie wiem... On był mieszańcem.

- W jakim sensie?

- Był wampiro-wilkołako-ducho-bestią.

- Dużo tego - Uśmiechnął się Adam

- Naprawdę to wszystko było tak realistyczne! Stałem w jeziorze a na pomoście stałeś Ty.

To znaczy najpierw byłeś wilkiem ze wścieklizną a potem człowiekiem. Potem zamieniłeś się w wampira i podleciałeś do mnie jak duch.

- Hej. Ty to masz wyobraźnie.

- Masz rację. niepotrzebnie tak się bałem. Za dużo 'Zmierzchu' , 'Pamiętników Wampirów' i 'Czystej Krwi'.

- No widzisz. Właśnie jak Twoje zdrowie?

- Czuję się dużo lepiej i wiesz co?

- Nie?

- Jestem strasznie głodny... - Jak na dowód moich słów zaburczało mi w brzuchu.

- Słychać.

- Skąd to masz? - powiedziałem wskazując na słoik pełen śledzi

- Z Polski.

- Prezent od fanów?

- Nie. Od rodziny.

- Masz rodzinę w Polsce?

- Tak. Nie mówiłem Ci?

- Nie wspomniałeś ani słowem.

- Widocznie zapomniałem. Możemy zmienić temat?

- Dobrze. - powiedziałem łapiąc Adama za pośladek i przyciągając do siebie, ale to On rozpoczął pocałunek.

- Błagam oszczędźcie mi tych widoków. - Odezwał się jakiś kobiecy głos. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie.

- Lisa? Co ty tutaj robisz? I dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś?

- Chciałam zrobić wam niespodziankę ale najwidoczniej przerwałam jeden z waszych niezwykle nieodpowiednich w towarzystwie normalnych ludzi całusów.

- Bardzo śmieszne. A teraz przepraszam was wszystkich mam coś do załatwienia w łazience. - Adam chyba był zły, że Lisa przerwała nam początek dobrej zabawy.

Ach. W sumie to ja też...


	6. Chapter 6

Zapraszam na rozdział 6 'Wszystkiego po trochu''

*Adam*

Ludzki pęcherz jest mało pojemny- tak ostatnio zauważyłem.(no bo co się robi w łazience? Załatwia potrzeby fizjologiczne czy jak to tam się nazywa...:D)

- Więc, co Cię do nas sprowadza? - spytałem się naszego gościa.

- A tak wpadłam, w odwiedziny. Od czasu zakończenia Glam Nation coraz rzadziej się widujemy. Wiem, że jesteś zajęty bardzo ważnymi sprawami - tu spojrzała znacząco na Sauliego - ale nie zapominaj o nas...

- Przecież nie zapominam.

- Uhm...

- Udowodnię. Co powiesz na imprezkę? Dzisiaj. Tutaj. O 8 wieczorem. Co?

- No... Nie wiem...

- Patrzcie jaka mądra, najpierw narzeka, że nie mam dla niej czasu a jak proponuję imprezę to kręci nosem.

- Ostatecznie może być. Miałam co prawda plany ale poświęcę je dla wspólnej imprezki na której główną atrakcją będą całujący się mężczyźni.

- Nie będzie żadnych całujących się facetów, przecież musimy zostawić energię na staranie się o dziecko bo Neil jak na razie nie ma zamiaru się wiązać a mamie znudziło się bycie mamą i teraz chce być babcią. Ehh...

- A wy myśleliście tak na poważnie o adopcji?

- Nie wiem. - Sauli odezwał się pierwszy raz od czasu mojego powrotu z łazienki - Naprawdę nie wiem. Boję się, że mała nie będzie miała z nami dobrze, że nie będę dobrym rodzicem.

- Na pewno będziesz. Wiele par właśnie tego się obawia ale zobaczycie wasze baby będzie najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na ziemi... Mieć za ojców takich przystojniaków, Uh lala.

- Tak, rozmawialiśmy o adopcji - Wtrąciłem - ale musimy też wziąć pod uwagę moją pracę, przecież ja non-stop podróżuję - koncerty, trasy, wywiady, przez większość czasu jestem poza domem.

- Tak, to też trzeba wziąć pod...

Dalej już ich nie słuchałem, odpłynąłem w natłoku myśli.

Naprawdę bardzo chcę mieć dziecko, wychowywać je z mężczyzną którego kocham, być za nie odpowiedzialnym, dzielić się z nim szczęściem ale (Kurwa! dlaczego zawsze musi być jakieś cholerne ''ale'' ?)

czy dziecko gdy dorośnie zaakceptuje, że ma dwóch ojców? Czy będzie tolerancyjne? Umiem obojętnie przechodzić koło obcych

ludzi którzy wyzywają mnie od 'pedałów' ale czy wytrzymam gdy będzie mnie tak nazywało moje własne dziecko? Które wychowałem z miłością ale bez mamy...

Czy będzie miało nam to za złe, że w jego życiu nie było pewnej kobiety którą jego koledzy nazywają mamą?

- Adam? Adam? Hej! Obudź się Śpiąca Królewno!

- Mówiliście coś?

- Yhm... Od trzech minut próbujemy Cię obudzić a Ty zachowujesz się jakbyś wpadł w odrętwienie zimowe.

- Przepraszam, Zamyśliłem się.

- A może ta impreza nie jest dobrym pomysłem? Odpocznijcie dzisiaj, wyśpijcie się.

- I tak właśnie zrobimy.

- A wolelibyście dziewczynkę czy chłopczyka?

- Ja dziewczynkę - Sauli uwielbiał przebywać z kobietami dlatego nie rozumiałem jego orientacji.

- A ja chłopczyka, zawsze chciałem mieć syna. Nauczyć go majsterkowania i jeździć z nim na ryby.

- Na ryby? Chyba do sklepu!

- Lisa, czemu ty we mnie nie wierzysz ? Co?

- Ależ wierzę tylko trudno mi jest wyobrazić sobie Ciebie stojącego na brzegu jeziora i łowiącego ryby!

- No fakt - Sauli, kocham Cię ale w tym momencie mógłbyś się zamknąć - Adam, ty i ryby... Nie, nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić...

- A odczepcie się ode mnie. Idę spać. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc kotku...

Lisa już trzęsła się ze śmiechu. Dlaczego? Co jest dziwnego w moim hobby? No dobra.

Nigdy nie byłem na rybach- naprawdę ale czytałem, że to super zajęcie...

Można się wyciszyć i pobyć sam na sam z myślami. Ehh... ONI MNIE NIE ROZUMIEJĄ!


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7 ''Oj tam''

*Sauli*

Nie chciałem iść spać... Nie. Niestety zmęczenie wygrało. Może jak postaram się myśleć o czymś przyjemnym to się uda? Tylko o czym by tu pomyśleć? O Adamie? O Adamie nago? Taaak. To chyba dobry pomysł...

- Sauli!?

Dlaczego On mnie budzi?

- Sauli!

Przestań! Ja chcę spać.

- SAULI! Do cholery jasnej! Obudźże się wreszcie!

No przecież nie śpię! Nie wydzieraj się tak. Moje biedne uszy...

- Sauli. Kochanie, otwórz oczy.

A co właśnie robię?

- Błagam Cię chociaż się porusz.

Adam. O czym ty gadasz? Przecież ja się bez przerwy ruszam i... Ty płaczesz? Nie, proszę Cię nie płacz. Wiesz, że tego nie znoszę!

I nagle wszystko ucichło... Jak ja nienawidzę ciszy!

Chociaż gdyby się tak głębiej zastanowić to wolałem ciszę od tego co nastąpiło po niej. Obraz mnie trzymającego niemowlę i jakaś wielka ręka usiłująca mi je wyrwać. Płacz dziecka było słychać wszędzie, nie można było od niego uciec. Nagle dziecko znikło ale chwilkę potem poczułem jakieś ruchy w moim brzuchu... Ejj. Co jest grane? Ruchy w moim brzuchu? CIĄŻA! A może po prostu niestrawność? Ja to jednak jestem dziwnym człowiekiem...

- Kurde która to już godzina ? Sauli, wstawaj. - Głos Adama. Znowu ta sama scena?

- Już, już - muszę go kiedyś ucałować za nastawienie budzika...

- I jak? Znowu miałeś zły sen ?

- Nie pamiętam, raczej nie - Kłamałem, przyznaję się kłamałem.

- To dobrze. Jak chcesz to skoczę po gazetę i poczytamy ją razem, Co?

- Już czekam...

Adam potrafi się teleportować - dopiero co wyszedł z pokoju a już po minucie był z powrotem z gazetą po pachą. Uh lala

- I co my tu mamy... O w mordę!

- Co się stało? - niespokojny głos.

- Sam zobacz.

'' Isabell W. twierdzi, że piosenkarz Adam Lambert jest ojcem jej 4-miesięcznego dziecka!

Jak podaje nam jeden z naszych dziennikarzy pani W. zadzwoniła wczoraj na policję i zgłosiła rzekomy gwałt który ponoć nastąpił 13 miesięcy temu podczas trasy koncertowej 'Glam Nation Tour' kiedy to pan Lambert koncertował w Indianapolis. Kobieta twierdzi, że po koncercie piosenkarz udał się do klubu w którym pracowała jako kelnerka a potem zaciągnął ją na zaplecze i zgwałcił. Więcej informacji zamieścimy na łamach jutrzejszej gazety. A jak Wy sądzicie? Czy Adam Lambert zmienił orientację? Czy może chciał więcej szumu wokół swojej osoby? A może kobieta kłamie? ''

- No bez przesady! To jest żałosne! Jak ona w ogóle może wymyślać takie rzeczy!

- Sauli, bo wiesz... była taka jedna kobieta w Indianapolis tylko, że to ona chciała mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka ale się nie zgodziłem, miałem za mało wypite, ona nie pociągała mnie.

- Adam, nie przejmuj się. Wszystko się jakoś wyjaśni, a jak nie to zrobisz test DNA i będziesz miał niezbity dowód…


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8 ''Nowina''

*Sauli*

A może ja faktycznie jestem w ciąży? Nie, to nie możliwe... A jednak mógłbym przysiąc, że przed chwilą coś się we mnie poruszyło...

*Adam*

Dlaczego Sauli zachowuje się tak dziwnie? Coś się dzieje i to coś niedobrego. Czuję to w moczu.

*Sauli*

Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Idę do lekarza!

*Adam*

A może dla pewności poszedłby do lekarza ? Nie wiem do jakiego, może ginekolog by coś poradził...

*Sauli*

Co ja w ogóle wyrabiam? Facet w ciąży ? Chyba mi odwala...

*Adam*

Z drugiej strony fajnie by było gdybyśmy mieli nasze własne dziecko... Tylko gdyby to okazało się prawdą to w jaki sposób wytłumaczyć, że facet z penisem urodzi dziecko! i to w dodatku raczej przez odbyt...

*Sauli*

Tak tutaj dziwnie.

- Kurde, synek uspokój się i chociaż przez chwilę przestań kopać tatusia. - A może to jednak dziewczynka?

- Pan Sauli Koskinen? Proszę udać się do gabinetu numer 6.

- ''Lekarz Rodzinny'' Hmm... Ciekawe co powie.

...

- Dzień Dobry.

- Dzień Dobry. Jaki jest powód pana wizyty?

- Ja chyba jestem w ciąży.

- W ciąży? Pan? Proszę pana ale pan jest mężczyzną! To niemożliwe.

- Też tak mi się zdawało ale ostatnio miewam nudności, śpię do późna, mam koszmary, 'humorki' , jem za trzech i czuję jak coś się rusza w moim brzuchu.

- A może to niestrawność?

- Raczej nie.

- Ehh... Proszę pana, z ciążą to nie do mnie. Do ginekologa pan pójdzie albo najlepiej od razu do psychiatry.

Tego było za wiele. Do psychiatry? Czy ja wyglądam jak chory psychicznie?

- To może faktycznie pójdę do ginekologa. Dziękuję za szczerość.

Opisywanie biegania od lekarza do lekarza byłoby bez sensu więc przeskoczę te nieciekawe wydarzenia.

W końcu w jednym ze szpitali zrobili mi USG ale to chyba tylko z ciekawości. W każdym bądź razie : miałem rację - noszę po sercem dziecko. Dziecko Adama. Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak to możliwe ale widziałem je. Jest takie małe, takie bezbronne... Jestem w czwartym miesiącu ciąży...

*Sauli*

- Adam? Możesz zawrócić? - byliśmy w drodze do państwa Lambertów a w samochodzie panowała niezręczna cisza.

- Coś się stało? - TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! Kurde, w ciąży jestem!

- Nie, już nic. Nie ważne.

- ok.

- Adam...

- Hmm ?

- Nie chcesz mi może przypadkiem czegoś powiedzieć ?

- Właściwie to tak.

- Więc słucham. - Może się zapyta!

- Jak się czujesz? - Dobre rozpoczęcie tematu, gratuluję.

- Nie za dobrze. Brzuch mi tak jakoś spuchł. - Uwaga! Przełomowy moment!

- Może masz wzdęcia.

- Tak możliwe...

Czy on jest taki ciemny czy tylko udaje?

Zaraz wybuchnę...

- ADAM!

Ostrzegałem.

- Hmmm...?

- Ja jestem w ciąży!

- Co?

- Głuchy jesteś? Jestem w stanie błogosławionym! - Czemu to musi być, aż takie trudne?

- Acha.

No bo się zastrzelę!

- "Acha'' TYLKO NA TYLE CIĘ STAĆ ?

- Nie tylko dla Ciebie jest to nowość. Wyobraź sobie co teraz będzie!

- Wiem... i boję się...

- Kochanie ja też...


	9. Chapter 9

Zapraszam na rozdział 9 ''Ciąg dalszy''

*Adam*

- Nie idź tam, błagam nie idź! Przecież to jasne jak słońce, że

za tymi drzwiami jest ten gościu z siekierą! No nie idź tam!

Nieeee! Mówiłem! A teraz będziesz miała rozwalony łeb!

Jak ja uwielbiam oglądać horrory w towarzystwie Neil'a.

Czy my naprawdę jesteśmy braćmi? A może porwało go UFO

albo został podmieniony w szpitalu? Gdyby nie fakt, że jesteśmy

jednak troszkę (ale tylko troszkę ) podobni to upierałbym się, że tak było.

- Adam. Ten film jest po prostu nudny, przełącz na coś innego.

- Jak będziesz co chwilę kłapał dziobem to będzie nudny.

- Nie bądź taki! Przejechałem przez pół Ameryki, żeby Cię zobaczyć

a ty mnie ignorujesz.

- Przesadzasz. Wcale Cię nie ignoruję tylko denerwuje mnie to

twoje ciągłe gadanie!

Jak sobie przypomnę na ile sposobów próbowaliśmy go uciszyć...

Co prawda to prawda. Przebył szmat drogi, żeby się z nami zobaczyć i

poznać ''niespodziankę'' związaną z naszą przyszłością.

Tak, rodzice mu powiedzieli, albo raczej przekazali szyfrem

albowiem nie zdradzili, że Sauli jest w ciąży tylko, że kogoś pozna jeśli do nas przyjedzie...

Nie moja wina, że Neil wybrał dzień w którym Fin zaplanował napad na

galerię handlową. Dlaczego nie mógł mnie zabrać ?

Otóż ten przebiegły lis przebił mnie w bitwie na argumenty,

podobno chciał załatwić jakąś niespodziankę... I przez poł godziny

wykłócał się ze mną, żebym pozwolił mu jechać samemu. Ciekawe co znowu

wykombinował.

- Sauli nie dzwonił ? Nic ? Żadnej informacji od niego ?

- Nie.

- Ugh! Ile można robić zakupy!?

- Długo.

- Nie zdradzisz o co chodziło mamie kiedy mówiła 'Adam chce żebyś kogoś poznał i dlatego musisz przyjechać z Nowego Jorku do Los Angeles w UWAGA ZAZNACZAM niewygodnym samochodzie.' ?

- Hahahah. Niestety nie mogę.

5 minut później:

- Proszę Cię! Powiedz coś. Jakiś mały szczególik.

- Nie.

25 minut później:

- Zaraz zwariuję ! Gdzie on jest?

- Robi zakupy.

- Przez 4 godziny ?!

- Nie znasz go. Gdyby mógł siedziałby tam 24/h.

1 godz. później:

Niewiarygodne! Przestał gadać! Muszę to zapisać w kalendarzu!

- Co to było ? - słuch jednak ma po tacie.

- Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych do domu Pana Adama Lamberta i Pana Sauli'ego Koskinena.

- Sauli wrócił?

- Najprawdopodobniej tak. Jednak może to być włamywacz.

Całe szczęście to był Sauli... Wszystkie czarne wizje typu wypadku w drodze powrotnej z zakupów w którym Sauli został poszkodowany odpłynęły.

- Adam? Gdzie jesteś ? - czyżbym zapomniał wspomnieć mojemu kochanemu, że Neil przyjechał? Na to wygląda.

- Jesteśmy w salonie!

- Jesteście? Wy? - Tak. Na sto procent zapomniałem mu o tym powiedzieć.

- Tak my. Neil przyjechał.

- NEIL ! Tak się cieszę, że Cię widzę!

- Ja też. Tylko proszę wytłumacz mi jak można robić zakupy przez 5 godzin ?

- Jak to jak? Normalnie!

- Dobra, wybaczam Ci ! To gdzie jest ta osoba którą mam poznać? - Ależ mam niecierpliwego brata.

- O tutaj. - powiedział Sauli dotykając ręką swojego dość wyraźnie zaokrąglonego brzucha.

- Gdzie?! - Hahahaha! Trzeba było widzieć minę Neila gdy zrozumiał co blondyn ma na myśli.

- Tutaj. U mnie w brzuchu. - wytrzeszcz na twarzy Neila - bezcenny.

- Zostaniemy rodzicami - powiedzieliśmy z Saulim jednocześnie.

- Jestem w ciąży.


	10. Chapter 10

Zapraszam na rozdział 10 ''Imiona''

*Sauli*

Pojechałem na USG - znowu. No wiecie, żeby sprawdzić

czy z maluszkiem wszystko w porządku i doznałem szoku

gdyż okazało się, że w moim brzuch jak najbardziej jest inny

organizm ale nie jeden. Dwa organizmy płci żeńskiej.

Lekarz nie był w stu procentach pewny, że to będą dziewczynki

ale ja czuję, że tak.

Pięć następnych miesięcy zleciało na wizytach kontrolnych,

seksie, wymiotowaniu, objadaniu się i spaniu.

Czyli na bardzo ciekawych rzeczach.

Nie wiem czego było więcej. Czy seksu czy spania...

Chyba seksu. Adam był NIESAMOWITY. Dlaczego ja go nie spotkałem wcześniej ?

Przecież on zamienia sypialnię w raj ! Mmm...

W każdym bądź razie, teraz jestem w szpitalu,

czytam gazetę i czekam, aż dziewczynki będą chciały

wyjść na świat. Dlaczego nie robię tego w domu?

Otóż nadopiekuńczy Adaś przeraził się skurczy

i zatargał mnie do szpitala. Pędziliśmy jak F-16,

pewnie jutro w skrzynce na listy znajdzie się mandat do zapłacenia...

ZACZYNA SIĘ ! Nie przypuszczałem, że to tak boli!

Jak oni mogą mi się pytać czy chcę znieczulenie przy

cesarskim cięciu ? PEWNIE, ŻE CHCĘ !

Ała!. Dawać coś przeciwbólowego! Jezu, Jezu.

Jezus Maryja i wszyscy święci.

Bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, nie lubię jak mi ktoś rozcina brzuch.

Czekaj. To jest moja córeczka? Jaka ona piękna.

- Dajcie mi ją potrzymać. Proszę.

- Najpierw pielęgniarka ją umyje i owinie w kocyk. Chyba nie chciałby pan, żeby pana córka ubrudziła pana krwią. Prawda ?

- I DON'T CARE ! Proszę mi ją dać. To i tak jest moja krew.

- Wiemy. A teraz proszę się nie ruszać, musimy wyciągnąć drugie dziecko.

Na wszystkich filmach zaraz po urodzeniu pielęgniarka podaje dziecko matce.

Dlaczego ja mam być gorszy? Bo jestem facetem?

Obydwie są piękne.

Już umyte maluszki leżą koło mnie w łóżeczkach i śpią.

Mój organizm nie zaczął produkować mleka więc byłem

zmuszony nakarmić je z butelki... Piły bardzo grzecznie, nie płakały.

Jestem tak cholernie szczęśliwy! Nie spodziewałem się, że

kiedykolwiek będę miał dzieci...

*Adam*

Możecie się śmiać ale nie wiem jak wygląda kobieta kiedy rodzi.

Wolałem, żeby nad Saulim czuwał personel szpitalny niż ja.

A teraz kiedy patrzę na moją słodką trójkę mam ochotę się rozpłakać...

Nigdy nawet nie śniło mi się, że spotka mnie takie niesamowite szczęście.

Nie wiem czy zasłużyłem sobie na miłość kogoś takiego jak Sauli.

- Ooo, Adam. Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

- Pewnie, że jestem...

- Wiesz, ja w cale nie spałem.

- Nie? Przecież chrapałeś.

- Nie chrapałem. Zastanawiałem się nad imionami...

- Imionami ? Ach tak... faktycznie. Więc masz już jakieś pomysły?

- No tak... Mam parę propozycji...

- Słucham.

- Może być Weronika? Wiesz Ronnie ?

- No nie wiem...

- Oj proszę! Jeśli się zgodzisz dam Ci pełną swobodę w wybieraniu imienia dla drugiego baby.

- Nadal nie wiem...

- Czego nie wiesz?

- Jak my je rozróżnimy...

- Hahahahaha! Przecież one są dwujajowe!

- Ale wyglądają identycznie !

- Nie prawda. Ronnie ma Twoje oczy a...

- Emily... kontynuuj.

- ...moje oczy. Emily ?

- No tak... to był taki impuls. Myślę, że to do niej pasuje.

- Emily... skarbie to jak najbardziej do niej pasuje.

- Wiem.

- W takim razie idź przekupić lekarkę. Mam zamiar wrócić do domu z Tobą, Ronnie i Emily.


	11. Chapter 11

Zapraszam na rozdział 11 "Ukryte pragnienia''

*Adam*

Czy Sauli powiedział w szpitalu, że dziewczynki są grzeczne?

Jeśli tak to muszę mu za to skopać tyłek. Przez całą noc płaczą a ja nie wiem dlaczego!

_(rano)

- Sauli? Może łaskawie powiesz mi jak ją uspokoić?

- Nie wiem.

- Dziecko normalnie nie płacze przez całą noc !

- Daj mi ją

a ty w tym czasie potrzymaj Ronnie.

Uspokoiła się! Emily przestała płakać.

- Jak to zrobiłeś?

- Matczyny sposób...

- Oj. Naucz mnie, prosz...

I wtedy usłyszeliśmy dzwonek do drzwi...

- Ja otworzę - powiedziałem.

Gdy uchyliłem drzwi, do pokoju wturlał się Tommy. Był nawalony jak ruski autobus.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? I dlaczego jesteś w takim stanie?

- Przyszedłem zobaczyć dziewczynki...

- Lepiej wracaj do domu i się porządnie wyśpij!

- Nie! Chcę je zobaczyć!

- Ehh... Wali od ciebie jak z gorzelni...

- Marudzisz

Gdy doszliśmy do salonu w którym siedział Sauli z dziewczynkami Tommy do nich podbiegł

albo raczej się tam przeczołgał i zaczął w nie wpatrywać.

- Ładne są - skwitował.

- To teraz możesz już wrócić do domu...

- Nie! Chcę jeszcze coś powiedzieć twojemu koledze.

Nie spodobał mi się ton jego głosu kiedy mówił słowo ''kolega''...

- Sauli, nie wiem skąd się wziąłeś w życiu Adama ale od samego początku nie byłeś w nim mile widziany.

- Tommy ! Jesteś chamski!

- Ćśś... Daj mi skończyć. Adam zakochał się w tobie bez pamięci, czym zrzucił mnie na drugi plan.

- TOMMY ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

- Cśś! Chcę ci powiedzieć 'blondynku', że Adam jest mój i tylko mój!

- TOMMY JOE! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ? - Jak on mógł mówić coś takiego o moim Saulim?!

- Myślisz, że jak urodziłeś mu bachory to będzie do końca życia na twoje zachcianki!?

Nie wytrzymałem... Uderzyłem go.

Sauli też się odezwał.

- Adam, odwieź Tommy'ego do domu. Porozmawiam z nim jak wytrzeźwieje.

Sauli zachował spokój w takiej sytuacji! Przecież przed chwilą mój gitarzysta go wyzywał!

- Zabieraj swoją chamską dupę do samochodu! - warknąłem do Tomasza.

A on cały czas stał i pocierał policzek. Oj, chyba mocno mu zarypałem w twarz...

- Już się wynoszę.

Chyba doszło do niego co przed chwilą powiedział.

Przez połowę drogi w ogóle się nie odzywał. Dopiero potem dostał natłoku słów.

- Przepraszam cię! Naprawdę nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło! Wcale tak nie myślę o Saulim. Lubię go. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem...

- Tommy, nie przepraszaj mnie tylko Sauliego. To on tu jest pokrzywdzony.

- Ale mi naprawdę jest przykro! Adam... bo wiesz ja mu zazdroszczę. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że wolisz Sauliego.

- Tommy...

- Nie.

I wtedy Tomasz zrobił rzecz której najmniej się spodziewałem.

On mnie pocałował. Nie zwrócił uwagi, że prowadzę samochód... Po prostu mnie pocałował.

Przypomniał mi stare dobre czasy kiedy 'odwalaliśmy' Adommy na scenie... Przypomniał mi jak wyczekiwałem

następnego koncertu, żeby móc go pocałować podczas 'Fever'.

Przypomniał mi, że za tym tęsknię. Przypomniał mi siebie ...

Odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Nie myślałem o tym, że w domu czeka na mnie mój przyszły mąż i dwójka dzieci,

myślałem tylko o tym jak bardzo pragnę Tommy'ego...


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12 ''Wyjaśnienia''

*Adam*

Kiedy w końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie zauważyłem, że

stoimy na środku drogi i to w dodatku na przeciwnym pasie.

Nie zdążyłem jednak zjechać na pobocze gdyż wstrząsnął mną huk

i poczułem ból w lewej nodze a zaraz potem usłyszałem krzyk -

Tommy'ego. Nie rozumiałem go ale wiedziałem, że krzyczy.

Następne co pamiętam to białe światło i głosy jakiś ludzi rozmawiających

o połamanych kościach.

Byłem ciekaw o kim rozmawiają, ten ktoś miał złamany piszczel i palec wskazujący oraz lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu.

Nagle przypomniał mi się huk z zeszłej nocy, nieprzyjemna sytuacja w salonie i moje uczucia podczas pocałunku.

Domyśliłem się, że jestem w szpitalu a ludzie obok to po prostu lekarze rozmawiający o moich obrażeniach.

Poruszyłem się.

- O, obudził się pan. Panie Lambert?

Miałem bardzo wyschnięte gardło więc wycharczałem tylko:

- Gdzie jest Tommy?

- Pan Ratliff leży w sali obok. - Lekarz zauważył, że chce mi się pić i podał mi szklankę wody. Ale ulga...

- Nic mu się nie stało ? - kontynuowałem.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nic, ale nie ma poważniejszych obrażeń.

- Co mu jest?

-Ma lekko pociętą twarz, ponieważ wybił głową przednią szybę. Gdyby miał zapięte pasy bezpieczeństwa nie stało by się to. - puściłem jego uwagę mimo uszu.

- I coś jeszcze ?

- No cóż... Tak jak u pana - złamana noga.

- Oh...

- A właśnie! Przyjechał pana brat. Mam go wpuścić?

- Tak, jasne. - Neil? Przejechał taki kawał ? Aż trudno w to uwierzyć.

- Skarbie ? Mogę wejść ? - To nie jest głos Neil'a... A może? Może pomieszało mi się w głowie?

- Jasne. - Sauli. Uff...

- Jak to się stało ?

Nie miałem innego wyjścia, nie chciałem go okłamywać. Opowiedziałem mu całą historię która wydarzyła się w samochodzie. O pocałunku też.

Gdy skończyłem, spojrzałem na niego. Nie był zły.

- Nie gniewasz się na mnie?

- A dlaczego miałbym się gniewać ?

- Bo... bo... ja... pocałowałem Tommy'ego. - powiedziałem i spuściłem wzrok w dół.

- Nie ty go pocałowałeś tylko on pocałował ciebie.

- Ale ja to odwzajemniłem ! Czuję się strasznie!

- Słuchaj, każdy popełnia błędy. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi... Wiem, że lubisz Tommy'ego a nawet, że lubisz, lubisz. A on lubi ciebie... Nie zmienisz tego. Ja i tak cię kocham i zawsze będę. Po prostu w którymś momencie będziesz musiał wybrać pomiędzy mną i dziećmi a nim.

- Sauli, ja też cię kocham. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił, naprawdę. Jestem najgorszym człowiekiem na ziemi !

- Nie prawda.

- Oj. Nie kłóć się ze mną !

- Będę. Wiesz to kochanie...

I ogarnęła mnie ciemność.


End file.
